Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 4- Take off your panties, Zalissa
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 4 - "Take off your panties", Zalissa. Short drabble, since I had some problem coming up with the idea for this and next one.


The door to the science class at Danville High burst open when two figures dashed inside. One could mistake the red-and-black blur for one person, as the two eighteen-year-olds made everything to keep the distance between their bodies as minimal as possible, closing their arms around each other's torsos to explore their partner's back in a less-than subtle form of foreplay.

After an hour of two of dancing at the prom Melissa and Zack should be somewhat exhausted, but the pair was brimming with energy, their reddened faces being the best sign of it; it took them just under a minute to run all the way from the gym hall to the second floor once Melissa whispered that she was hungry for something more than just a snack. Her alluring voice was enough to fuel Zack's muscles, but the promise that Melissa painted in his mind was able to beat his own record at sprinting.

Zack pushed his girlfriend against the wall, locking them in a long and ravenous kiss, which ended after a solid minute or two when Melissa came to the conclusion that it wasn't the best place for their frolicking.

\- Zack... The desk...

She let out a short shriek when she lost balance, and closed her arms and legs around her boyfriend as he carried her a few feet away to the teacher's desk. If Melissa hasn't been already turned on by Zack's stunning suit, his cologne, and the way he swung his body (as well as hers) at the dancefloor, the feeling of Zack's hands on her ass would have certainly put her in a correct mood. Fortunately, Melissa knew exactly what she's been doing, and when her rump made contact with the plastic surface, she got herself comfortable, staring at her boyfriend, half-towering over her.

\- Okay, Zack, let's have a bit of fun. Command me. - she whispered and tugged his tie, bringing his face even closer to hers. Her low, smoky voice, combined with the overwhelming closeness and the smell of her perfume made Zack light-headed for a moment.

\- Seriously? - he asked, unbuttoning his shirt - You want to... do it now?

\- I do, Zacky boy. Come on, Zack, you've been so good at leading that last dance, I want to give me an order.

\- Alright... - - Zack fixed his tie around his already unbuttoned collar, braced himself and, gathering all the confidence he had, responded to her plea. - Take your panties off.

He spoke, and took a step back, to savour the sight of Melissa's fulfilling his command in the seductive pose on teacher's desk. But instead, Melissa hasn't moved a finger in response.

\- Null.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

\- Wait, wh- - he gulped - Didn't you want me to get, you know, a bit more, eh, persuasive?

\- Sure, and you did great, with all your "uhms" and "ehs" - she joked, corners of her mouth curling in a wicked smile - I merely stated that I cannot do that task. And since we both had the computer science classes, we both know what's the difference between "no" and "null".

Only now, as she moved her legs, Zack understood what his girlfriend had on her dirty mind. Zack gently grabbed her knees and moved her legs apart, looking underneath her stunning, black-and-red dress. Melissa heard the tiniest of high-pitched gasps when his eyes finally lay upon her exposed, soaking folds, completely unobscured by any undergarment, which glistened in the dim moonlight shining from the windows.

\- Wait, how lo- Have you- Has anyone- Was it-

Melissa pressed her finger against his lips, ending his stuttering, and smiled.

\- To answer your almost-questions: since our third dance tonight, yes, I have planned that, and only Amanda has seen me in the girls' bathroom. I suggested she does the same, but, well, with Milo she might have bigger chances of getting discovered than we do. Oh, and it was surprisingly comfortable. - she answered, counting on her fingers.

While she kept explaining, Melissa wasn't sure if Zack has recorded any of her words, as his eyes were still focused on her opening, and the other pieces of clothing Melissa decided to wear to their dance. The stockings and red garters decorating her legs contrasted with lack of her panties, and the fact that Melissa was dancing commando for half of their evening, surrounded by dozens of couples made Zack's heart pump faster with each second, and only Melissa's voice brought him to his senses.

\- Hey, Underwood. - she snapped - You gonna stare at me, or we're gonna do what two horny seniors are supposed to do on a vertical surface in an abandoned class during their prom?

At once, she let out a short shriek when she Zack's hands snuck underneath her dress and pulled her body towards him, making her topple gently to the desk.

\- You know, Mel, I think you are better at giving commands. You tell me what to do. - Zack spoke slowly emerging his head from between her legs.

\- You... you do you, Zack. - Melissa mewled and threw her head back when his tongue lapped at her overflowing sex - I'm... I'm gonna tell you when to pull your pants down, don't worry...


End file.
